redstarcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Camacho
Rosa Camacho is a main character in Red Star, being the mother of Rodney Camacho and the grandmother of Gary and Scott Camacho. She is the only living relative in Scott's extended family beside his parents, and one of the only true human cryptobiologists in existence. However, having been estranged from her son most of her life due to her erratic obsession with the supernatural, she was not often a welcome presence in the Camacho household by Rodney and lived alone, only coming to visit at Christmas. It wasn't until Richard revealed his lycanthropic status to Rodney that her son realized Rosa wasn't deranged, and the two gradually reconciled and repaired their damaged relationship. She is very knowledged on the biology of lycanthropes and assists Richard in better understanding himself as he grows up. She currently lives alone in the same town as Richard and Scott, providing them with support whenever it is needed. Biography Rosa was introduced to the world of the supernatural at a very young age, when she discovered she had the ability to see into the spiritual dimension. Immediately she became fascinated with the cryptic world and spent much of adolescence researching the supernatural with the assistance of spirits, all while supporting herself with a job as a waitress. When she was a teenager, she met a teenage diner-goer named Miguel del Bosque, who she immediately fell in love with. Rosa was pregnant by the time she was eighteen, and fearfully consulted Miguel, suggesting that they marry soon to support their child. Miguel, however, soon abandoned Rosa and their unborn child, never to be seen again. Rosa later gave birth to her only son, Rodney, at the age of eighteen. Rosa was a caring, supportive mother toward Rodney, but she maintained her passion toward the supernatural and attempted to educate Rodney on it as he grew up. However, Rodney had not inherited his mother's abilities, and as a result didn't believe a word of it. He slowly came to the conclusion that his mother was deranged and out of her mind. In love with a close childhood friend, Kelly Velazquez, Rodney stood up to his mother shortly after he and Kelly graduated high school, informing her that he was going off on his own and to leave him and Kelly alone. Although distraught, Rosa allowed Rodney to run off with Kelly. A year later, the two would have their first child, who Rosa was barred from visiting until the child -- Gary -- turned three years old. Rosa would visit her family at Christmastime, and while Gary loved his grandmother, she was an uncomfortable presence for Rodney. She supported her grandson as he grew up, and later supported her second grandson, Scott, in the same way. Following Gary's death, Rosa was even more distraught that her family was moving further away, but she made no effort to stop them as it was beneficial for Scott's health. When she visited her family in December of 1978, Scott's young neighbor Richard was absent for the holidays, even though Scott enthusiastically told her all about him. She would not actually meet Richard until Christmas of the following year, when Richard's extended family was unable to host their family reunion. She immediately took interest in Richard, sensing an unusual and powerful aura about him, and her fascination with Richard was something that made Scott, his parents, and Richard himself incredibly uncomfortable. She quickly came to the conclusion that Richard was a lycanthrope after observing him, though she did not say anything. About a month later, Richard's lycanthropy was revealed to Rodney and Kelly, causing Rodney to go through a deep crisis after realizing that his mother had been right all along. This would later prompt Rodney to apologize to his mother and the two would gradually reconcile and repair their broken relationship. Rosa is extremely grateful to Richard for this.